1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conductive base for illuminating building blocks, and in particular to a conductive base for illuminating building blocks having an anode electric connection member, a cathode electric connection member, and a plurality of electric connection conductive sheets. Light is emitted from an illuminating building block mounted on the conductive base for illuminating the building block through the electric connection among the anode electric connection member, the cathode electric connection member, the electric connection conductive sheets, and the conductive base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional illuminating building block disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. TW I500441 discloses a variable lighting structure which can be built by stacking conventional illuminating building blocks. The stacked conventional illuminating building blocks are electrically connected with an external power supply only by the lowest level conventional illuminating building block. The upper level conventional illuminating building blocks stacked on the lowest level conventional illuminating building block directly or indirectly emit light together with the lowest level conventional illuminating building block. However, the other conventional illuminating building blocks mounted beside the lowest level conventional illuminating building block cannot emit light together with the lowest level conventional illuminating building block. It is a severe restriction on playing the conventional illuminating building blocks.